Beholder
by eyze08
Summary: AU: Samcedes meets Ever After. A story about an unlikely friendship and love during a time where one cannot love above her class.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story refused to leave me and I just had to let it be. Please don't expect this to be updated any time soon since I have a few stories that I need to finish first. I didn't put this in the Parking Lot since it's already becoming a monster at this early stage.**

**Beholder**

Mercedes knocked on the door with her baby brother on her hips and her other brother clutching to a small wagon next to her. The woman who lived in the house smiled as she opened the door and saw the siblings.

"Good morning Mercedes, Mikhael and Marcus. You three are up early." The woman asked.  
"Good morning Ms. Agatha. Just doing our rounds early today, heard there's work at the palace farm and we're hoping to go check it out after our chores." Mercedes beamed at the old lady.  
"How exciting! I remember I was a little older than you are when I started working at the palace. You'd enjoy it there, the food's alright but the scraps were the best. The nobles are quite wasteful people but like I say waste not want not." Mercedes' eyes widened at the incredible things she was hearing from Ms. Agatha.

Ms. Agatha went on to tell a few more stories of her youth, but Mercedes and her siblings needed to go if they intend to go to the palace grounds any time soon. So Mercedes politely apologized to Ms. Agatha for interrupting and took the table scraps they came for to feed Butcher Anderson's pigs. Mercedes is a resourceful 10 year old girl with two younger half brothers. Their father died just two winters ago and their distraught stepmother who was suppose to be raising them left them by themselves while she spent every single penny their father saved for them trying to find herself a new husband.

Mercedes' mother died at child birth. She never knew what it was like to grow up with a mother so she was ecstatic when her father remarried. It was off at first where her stepmother would come sort of cold towards her but after bearing two sons, Mikhael who is 4 and Marcus who is now 3, they were happy, content and indeed a family. All the facade was soon shattered the moment their father died. Their stepmother neglected the manor and soon pieces of furniture were being sold to pay her debts. She made Mercedes do housework when they couldn't afford to keep their servants. The neglect became worse as the months passed where their mother would forget to leave food for them. Mercedes resorted to looking for people willing to pay her to do some work in their house or farm just so she could buy food for herself and her siblings since their mother was hardly home. So here is Mercedes, pulling the cart with the help of Mikhael as Marcus sat in the wagon. As soon as they arrived at the butcher's home, Mercedes helped Marcus get off the wagon and asked Mikhael to watch him as she unloaded the food scraps they managed to collect in town. Mercedes happily threw the food in the pen and watched as the pigs scrambled to get to the food as fast as they can. This job lets her earn 5 pence plus a fresh piece of meat once a month.

"Good Morning Butcher Anderson!" Mercedes smiled at the butcher as he walked out of the cottage.  
"Good Morning Mercedes. I have some warm milk inside, come in when you're done." The butcher told Mercedes.  
"Thank you! I won't be long." Mercedes replied as the butcher watched her sweep the pigpen while the pigs ate.  
"It's quite chilly out here, if you want I can bring your brothers inside to have their milk." The butcher offered as he saw the two boys huddled at the side of the shed.  
"That would be lovely but Marcus might be coming down with something. As much as I want him to go inside and keep warm I don't want the risk of your children getting sick." Mercedes explained.  
"If Marcus is sick then I insist that they come inside. Besides Cooper and Blaine are already in school so it's just me and the misis here." The butcher picked up the boys and turned to Mercedes.  
"Thank you so much." Mercedes gave the butcher a warm smile and continued with her work as soon as Butcher Anderson and her brothers walked inside the house.

Mercedes finished her rounds and washed up a bit to make herself at least presentable to go to the palace grounds. She did the same for her brothers and made sure to wrap an extra cloth around Marcus to keep him warm. She placed Mikhael and Marcus in the wagon instructing Mikhael to hold on to Marcus during the ride as the little boy was clearly exhausted. Mikhael nodded and quickly wrapped his arms around his little brother. Mercedes began to pull the wagon and made her way to the palace grounds. Arriving there it wasn't hard to miss the crowd that has gathered all wanting the chance to work for the palace. Mercedes parked the wagon at a shaded area and told her brothers to stay put as she queued with the other people vying for work. She took off her cape and draped it over her siblings telling them to take a nap and that she'd wake them up as soon as she's back. Mercedes walked back to the queue and took one last look at her brothers before joining the line. It took almost an hour when it was finally Mercedes' turn to address the steward.

"Name?" The steward asked without looking up from his books.  
"Mercedes Antoinette Jones, Sire." Mercedes answered confidently.  
"How old?" The steward asked as he wrote down Mercedes' name.  
"Turning 11 this winter, Sire." Mercedes replied.  
"What are you applying for?" The steward finally looked at Mercedes and she immediately smiled at the man.  
"I heard there's some work at the palace farm. I have been working in a farm as soon as I could walk Sire. I am hard-working and built for hard labor as my step-mother would tell you." Mercedes beamed.

The steward can't help but smile at the little girl's enthusiasm. He has been doing this job for a long time and this was the first time he ever encountered such a little girl.

"The pay is 4 pence a week with mid-day meals provided. Work will include feeding the animals, milking cows, gathering eggs, mucking the stables, weeding the fields and harvesting during harvest season." The steward explained as Mercedes nodded in agreement.

The steward wrote something on a piece of parchment and handed it over to Mercedes.

"Bring this to the farm and they will let you know what you're supposed to do." Mercedes held on to the parchment and smiled brightly at the man.  
"Thank you sir, but could I bring my brother's with me? They will not be any trouble I promise, I just can't leave them by themselves." Mercedes asked.

The steward eyed Mercedes but nodded his approval anyway. Mercedes jumped for joy as she left the queue and went back to her siblings. On the way back Mercedes smelled fresh bread being brought out of the palace kitchen in basket loads towards the palace gardens. One servant was rushing out of the kitchen and failed to notice a few rolls fall out of the basket. Mercedes silently squealed as she rushed over to the fallen bread and dusted off the bit of dirt on them. She held them close to her face as she smelled the heavenly aroma of fresh bread.

"Please don't tell me you're planning on eating those?" Mercedes was brought out of her euphoria by a little boy's stark remark as the boy pointed his wooden sword at her.  
"These are perfectly fine. See, you couldn't even tell they fell on the ground." Mercedes showed the blonde haired green eyed boy dressed in a plain red tunic and dark trousers.  
"I saw them on the ground so they're now suited for pigs." The boy snottily replied.  
"Well if pigs eat this well then I'll gladly be one." Mercedes huffed and walked off leaving the boy behind.  
"Stop!" The boy shouted towards Mercedes but she continued to ignore him.  
"I order you to stop this instance!" The boy shouted some more and seeing as Mercedes continued walking ran after her.

The little boy caught up with Mercedes and grabbed her hand to stop.

"I commanded you to stop. You will be punished for your insolence." The boy shouted.  
"I don't know who you think you are but I don't take orders from little boys. You may be a noble for all I care but you don't own me." Mercedes pulled her hand out of the boy's clutches and walked off the palace grounds.

The little boy stomped his feet in frustration as he walked back to the garden knowing he could not leave the palace grounds.

"Prince Samuel! I've been looking everywhere for you, we need to get you changed for the Autumn banquet." The nurse ushered the little boy inside the castle.

Mercedes finally reached the spot just outside the palace walls where she left her siblings. The two boys were still sleeping as she got there.

"Marcus, Mikhael! I have a surprise for the both of you." Mercedes fanned the bread in front of her brothers waking them up with the scent.

The little boys rubbed their sleep off and happily sat up as they smiled at their sister.  
"Mercy you back." Marcus smiled as he reached for his sister.  
"I'm hungry." Mikhael looked at his sister.  
"Good thing then that I got bread, here." Mercedes cut the rolls in equal portions and handed each piece.

They sat in the wagon eating their bread before walking to the well to get some water. As soon as they were done eating, Mercedes with her brother's in tow made their way to the palace farm just outside the palace walls. Mercedes saw the vast land being worked on by servants and smiled knowing she soon would be one of them. Mercedes walked towards the nearest servant and asked where she would find the person in charge of the farm. The servant directed her towards the house next to the stables and told her to look for Master Hummel. Mercedes thanked the servant and walked towards the house dragging the wagon behind her. Mercedes saw a little boy playing outside the small garden as his nanny watched him.

"Good day, I am looking for Master Hummel I was sent by the palace steward to work here. I have a letter for him." Mercedes showed the rolled parchment in her hand.  
"The master is out but his household steward is here. I will go and get him." The nanny left to walk inside the house.  
"Hello. I'm Kurt." The porcelain boy introduced himself.

"Mercedes but you can call me Mercy young master Kurt." Mercedes bowed at the little boy.  
"You're funny! Girls don't bow they curtsey, here let me show you." Kurt demonstrated as he curtseyed at Mercedes.  
"Go on try it." Mercedes tried to mimic the young master's action but failed.  
"Just put your right foot behind like this..." Kurt showed and Mercedes copied.  
"Then bend your knees like so." Kurt showed Mercedes and she copied once more.  
"Like this?" Mercedes tried to do it on her own and was quite successful at it.  
"You're getting there, much better." Kurt clapped at Mercedes' efforts.

Mercedes smiled and curtseyed again before introducing her siblings.

"Young master Kurt, may I present my brothers Mikhael and Marcus. Mikhael is 4 and Marcus is 3." Mercedes gestured for her brothers to copy her as she bowed.  
"No need to call me that, just plain Kurt would do. I'm the only child here and great to finally have other children to play with. And none of the curtseying and bowing, we are friends right?" Kurt beamed.

Mercedes smiled at the word friend. She didn't have much of friends to begin with when she was younger and they all went away as soon as her father died. It felt nice to have someone other than her brothers that liked her enough to want to be her friend.

"Yes friends!" Mercedes simply replied.

Mercedes handed the parchment to the Hummel's household steward and immediately led her to the barn with her brothers right behind her.

"Aren't they too young to be working?" Mr. Figgins the household steward asked.  
"Oh they're just with me, they won't be any trouble I promise." Mercedes hid them behind her so that Mr. Figgins won't be distracted by them.  
"Alright, but if they become troublesome I will hold you responsible." Mr. Figgins told Mercedes firmly as she nodded in agreement.

Mr. Figgins showed Mercedes the chores that's expected of her. Mr. Figgins started her off with the stables. Mercedes needs to tend the horses by feeding them, giving them water, mucking their stalls and brushing them.

"Are you afraid of horses?" Mr. Figgins asked.  
"No sir! I've looked after horses before. Like I told the palace steward I've been working in farms most of my life." Mercedes answered truthfully.  
"That's good then! These horses are Master Hummel's prize possession. The King himself trust Master Hummel to breed the royal family's steed. This one here is to be the crown prince's gift for his 11th birthday." Mr. Figgins pointed to a beautiful young stallion in the farthest stall in the stables.  
"The prince would be visiting in a few days to see the stallion and Master Hummel expects you to take extra care of the steed." Mercedes nodded as she took mental notes of tending to the prince's steed.

Mr. Figgins continued to show Mercedes where to find things in the stables and told her to ask the stable keeper for anything that she doesn't find. The stable keeper was a younger man than Mr. Figgins named Will. Mr. Figgins introduced the little girl to Will and told him that she would be the new helper in the stables. Will's eyes immediately searched behind Mercedes as he saw glimpses of curly black hair.  
"Her brothers. If they make trouble Mercy is responsible." Mr. Figgins explained and Will simply nodded.  
"Mercy is it?" Will asked.  
"Yes sir." Mercedes replied.  
"Just call me Will. I have no possessions or title to be called as such. As far as people are concerned we are equal servants working." Will insisted.  
"Thank you Will. It'll take me a while but please if I do call you sir it's just out of respect to my elders." Mercedes smiled.  
"I understand and don't think too much of it, in time you'll see I am neither a knight or honorable to earn such respect." Will laughed while Mercedes looked at him in confusion.

Will told Mercedes to come by early at the first light of day. The servants were provided food to start their day and if she came any later her share of the food will be up for grabs to anyone. Mercedes left the farm in such high spirit, thanking the lord for her good fortune. The trio returned to a dark empty shack in the woods. This used to be their cabin in the woods within her father's estate, but now it serves as their home after losing everything when her stepmother couldn't pay her debts. The shack was located in a secluded area of the woods and was the only thing that's left to her name. Mercedes lit a candle and placed it in the middle of their table as she took out the stale bread. The three sat quietly munching on their dinner waiting for their mother to come home.

"Can we play out for a bit Mercy?" Mikhael asked.  
"Alright. But don't go too far and make sure Marcus is with you all the time." Her siblings nodded and started running out when she called them back.  
"I mean it. Don't wander off; I'll call you two when it's getting darker so that wouldn't be long." The boys smiled and ran out the shack.

Mercedes decided to sweep the floor to pass time, but shortly got bored of it. She decided to go outside and play with her siblings instead. It soon became darker outside and the three reluctantly went back to their shack since it's getting too dark to play anyway. Mercedes helped her brothers to wash up and tucked them in their little cot before washing up herself. As soon as she slid under her blanket her eyes closed and dreamt of a better life for her and her brothers.

The next day, Mercedes woke her brothers' up before the break of dawn. Mercedes held Mikhael's hand in one hand and Marcus' hand in the other. She dragged the two not wanting to miss the meal Will told her about. They arrived at the palace farm just before day break and were happy to smell the wafting aroma of warm porridge. The bell rang and everyone queued for their first meal of the day. Mercedes was handed a bowl of porridge and milk as she got to the front of the line. She quickly went back to where her siblings are and the three shared her meal. As soon as they were finished eating Mercedes led her brothers to the stables to start her work. As with her usual work, Mercedes' brothers try to help as much as they can until they are too tired to do so. Will smiled at how adorable the siblings looked working together as one to bring hay to each horse. When their tasks were done, Mercedes told her brothers that they could play but not to disturb the horses while she tend to the prince's steed. Mercedes walked in the stallion's stall and cautiously approached the animal not wanting to scare it. As soon as she got close, she rubbed the animal's mane and started brushing the steed. Mercedes immediately felt a connection with the animal and started talking to him. This went on for a few days until she finally named the beast secretly. Mercedes called the steed Pegasus remembering the stories her father would tell her about Greek gods. The horse seems to like the name Mercedes gave it and soon the steed would respond as soon as she would say his name.

On the 2nd week of Mercedes working there, her brothers were playing sword fight in the stables with the twigs they found in the woods the other day. Mercedes was busy brushing and talking to Pegasus to notice the commotion going on just outside the stables. Mikhael and Marcus stopped playing as soon as a blonde haired boy walked in the stables. The little boys looked in awe at the taller boy in front of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing playing here?" The boy demanded.  
"We just playing swords." Marcus answered.  
"Our sister works for the horses." Mikhael added.

The boy raised a brow at the little boys and decided to just ignore them. The boy continued walking to the end of the stables and stopped at the last stall. He walked in the stall to look at the beautiful stallion not noticing Mercedes.

"The prince would surely love you Pegasus. You're the most beautiful creature here and if he doesn't then I don't think he deserves you then." The boy heard a girl's voice and curiously walked towards the sound.  
"You! What are you doing here?" Prince Samuel shouted which surprised Mercedes.

7 years later...

"You! What are you doing here?" Prince Samuel startled Mercedes as she tended to the horses.  
"If you startle me once more Samuel I will slit your throat while you sleep!" Mercedes threatened Samuel making him grab for his throat.  
"You always say that but still here I am." Samuel teased.  
"Be thankful I have a lot of work to do, otherwise we will be at your funeral now." Mercedes continued brushing the steed.  
"Why so harsh this morning my lady?" Samuel teased some more.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She knew how much fun Samuel is having calling her a lady. He knew she doesn't like being treated like a dainty lady and he loves how she reacts to it. Mercedes decided to ignore her long time friend and continued with her chores if she hopes to leave early today. After finishing grooming the current horse she was with, Mercedes gathered her things and made her way to Pegasus' stall.

"Morning Pegasus! How's my favorite stallion this morning?" Mercedes greeted the horse which immediately replied by rubbing his face on Mercedes.  
"You know you treat Pegasus better than you treat me!" Samuel protested eyeing the beast.  
"Well he is nicer, braver and handsomer than you, so there's no questions asked." Mercedes replied as she started stroking Pegasus' face.  
"There's no such word as handsomer my lady. I think you need to go back to school." Mercedes half smiled at her mistake, as much as she wanted to go back to school she knew it's already too late for her.  
"Well at least I am already a contributing subject to the kingdom, unlike some people I know." Mercedes teased back.  
"Hey! I refuse to be insulted. I work hard, you don't see me in training that's why you think I'm not doing anything. But I am working hard to be a great knight for our kingdom. People will sleep better knowing I'm here to protect them from harm." Samuel retorted.  
"More like scare them to sleeping!" Mercedes said under her breath as she smiled.  
"Hey I heard that." Samuel protested.  
"Well all I'm saying is if you put extra effort then maybe, just maybe, you'll actually be a good knight and not some noble prancing around in their chainmail thinking look at me." Mercedes laughed at the picture she had inside her head.

Samuel pouted as Mercedes came down from her laughing fit. Mercedes wiped the stray tear as she straightened herself and went back to work.

"I'm sorry Samuel if I hurt your feelings. I'm just telling you all these because I know that you could do better. I've never met a noble willing to do hard labor, Kurt has never lifted anything in his life and he lives here. You on the other hand seem to enjoy helping around the farm." Mercedes brushed Pegasus lovingly.  
"You really love Pegasus don't you?" Samuel smiled.  
"What's not to love? I just think the Prince is an ass for refusing to accept Pegasus." Mercedes said bitterly.

Samuel grimaced at Mercedes' tone. It was a good thing that Pegasus decided at that point to block Mercedes' view of him.

"Well maybe the prince thought Pegasus was happier with where he is and he didn't want him to be sad leaving his home." Samuel explained.  
"That may be, but I still think he's stupid for passing a fine specimen as Pegasus." Mercedes patted the horse before giving him some carrots.  
"You would have been sad to see him go." Samuel walked over to where Mercedes was.  
"Yes, but I would have been proud to see Pegasus with the royal party. Can you just imagine me right in front of the crowd watching Pegasus during the royal wedding? I heard royal weddings are mighty grand, I'd love to witness at least one in my lifetime." Mercedes sighed happily as she imagined what it would be like to see such event.  
"The prince turning 18 was probably better than any celebration I say." Samuel interjected.  
"Yes, well it didn't feel like that when you have to clean up afterwards. I hated it too cause I didn't get to greet you on your birthday. Stupid prat of a prince needed a big party and all servants must be on hand. " Mercedes replied as Samuel grimaced at the mention of prat and prince in the same sentence.  
"Well cleaning up is as expected with any celebration, including weddings." Samuel pointed out.  
"Yeah I know, but weddings are romantic. I wouldn't mind cleaning after knowing I helped two people find each other." Mercedes dazedly walked.  
"Mercedes! What's wrong with you today?" Samuel asked.

Mercedes was snapped out of her daze and nervously smiled at Samuel. She looked around to see if anybody was around and when she's satisfied that they were alone she moved closer to Samuel.

"I'm meeting with a matchmaker this evening. I finally have enough money for a dowry so I am meeting with her to find me a good match." Mercedes whispered in Samuel's ear.  
"What?" Samuel felt angered at the thought of Mercedes getting married.  
"I am of age, I am turning 18 soon. I love my brothers and everything but if I don't get married soon I know my step-mother will make me her servant for life." Mercedes sighed in frustration.  
"I don't know why you have to work anyway. Didn't your stepmother marry a baron? Your brothers' are fitting well in court, so why can't you just join them?" Samuel asked.  
"Yes, but she has no legal ties to me and she refuses to admit I'm her stepdaughter or that I'm her children's half-sister, so basically I'm an orphan and I don't belong to anyone of worth. Do you know how difficult as it is to find someone willing to marry me? The dowry is the only thing that would compensate whoever it is that will agree to marry me. It's not much, but I was hoping at least a farmer with his own house will do." Mercedes smiled with so much hope in her eyes.  
"You can marry me!" Samuel blurted out not really knowing what urged him to say it out loud.  
Mercedes burst out laughing.

"Samuel! You almost got me there. That was genius, I don't think I've laughed harder since the day I met you." Mercedes finally said after her laughing fit as she walked out of the barn to continue with her chores.

Samuel felt hurt at Mercedes' response to his marriage proposal. He thought about it and couldn't believe he actually asked Mercedes to marry him and she blankly refused. He is a good catch he thought to himself, the best in the entire kingdom if Mercedes only knew. Samuel walked back to the house and saw Kurt outside reading a book. Kurt noticed the forlorn looked in his friend's eyes and decided to put down what he was reading.

"You know all this will be avoided if you just tell her the truth your highness." Kurt spoke.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? We are friends are we not?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the prince's dramatics.  
"We are but that doesn't warrant for me to forget that you are the crown prince. I don't know why you won't tell Mercy. She knows you're a noble so why not go all the way and tell her you're actually the prince?" Kurt stared at his friend.  
"Because telling her means I've been lying to her all these years." Samuel said dejectedly.  
"Which you are! I suggest instead of continuing with it, come clean and take the consequences." Kurt advised.  
"I can't! I love her; I don't want to lose her Kurt." Kurt gasped at the prince's admission to him.  
"But that can't be your highness. That is not allowed; you cannot marry a commoner, it's inappropriate to even think about it." Kurt covered his mouth as he realized what he just said.  
"She already thinks it's inappropriate to marry a noble what more of a prince. I can't let her marry anyone else but me. I have to stop her." Samuel stood up and marched back towards where Mercedes was.

Mercedes finished her last chore of the day and quickly put away her things to get ready to leave. Mercedes washed up to remove the dirt that clung to her hands and face and brushed her hair not wanting anything out of place. As soon as she felt herself presentable enough, she made her way out of the farm. Mercedes waited just beyond the farm proximity for Samuel. Samuel insisted that he escort Mercedes to the matchmaker as he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a hoax. Mercedes waved excitedly to Sam as she saw him ride up on his trusted steed.

"Are you ready?" Samuel offered a hand to lift Mercedes up on his horse.  
"I don't think it would be appropriate for me to ride with you like we always do. I am to be a married woman soon, what would people think if they see me riding closely to a man." Mercedes reasoned.  
"You never cared before, why now?" Samuel asked.  
"I didn't have an intent to get married then, this will be damaging to my reputation if wind lets loose that I am riding with a man, let alone a noble. You know what that presumes; I just don't want to be tainted as such now." Mercedes stuck her tongue out at Samuel.  
"Alright. So how about are we going to do this?" Samuel asked and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh.  
"I'm only joking. Here help me up. For whatever its worth I might be able to get a husband soon if they think I've been sleeping with nobles." Mercedes teased as Samuel got off his horse and lifted Mercedes to the saddle.  
"Don't even dare to think that! You are nobler than any ladies in court and your virtue should be guarded as the most prized possession." Samuel responded.  
"I'm not saying that I would be giving it away, but you know; I've heard rumors that farmers like experienced girls more. I heard Gina say that more men tend to marry girls that noble men have bedded before because the women teach them all sorts of things in bed. Now whatever it is they teach I have no idea, but I was hoping it's some kind of easy game to learn knowing how bad I am with games." Mercedes innocently explained to Sam.

Sam smiled at Mercedes' lack of worldliness as most nobles refer to it, but he absolutely adores her innocence. It was the very thing he liked about her and now just one of the things he loves about her. Sam quietly listened as Mercedes likes to ramble on and on. All the while he was thinking, actually hoping that the matchmaker would not find any match for Mercedes so that he would have time to woo her. Sam has been in love with his best friend for the past 6 years, they became friends soon after that day 7 years ago. He thought he was too young to be in love then but the more he thought about it the more he thinks that he's been in love with Mercedes since the first day he laid eyes on her. He unconsciously walked up to her after seeing her light up with two measly bread in hand and talked to her to get her attention. Samuel couldn't figure out why he was so frustrated with her back then, but looking back now he thinks it's all because she wouldn't take the time of day for him. Samuel looked down and watched as Mercedes continued to ramble on. He doesn't know how he does it, but it's like magic watching her and remembering everything she said at the same time. His heart ached as soon as she mentioned wanting a family and not with him.

"Samuel, are you even listening?" Mercedes stopped talking to ask.  
"Yes I am listening. You want two children at least. You want your own farm and sell your produce in the market once twice a month. You want to plant carrots, parsnips, cabbage… should I continue?" Samuel retorted.  
"Cheeky sod!" Mercedes turned to stick her tongue out at Samuel.

The pair continued their merry way to the matchmaker where Samuel would purposely stop once in a while to try and distract Mercedes only to be reprimanded that if she was late for the matchmaker she would never forgive him. Samuel would reluctantly steer the horse back in its right course but would try again a few moments later. Finally they arrived outside the matchmaker's cottage. Samuel helped Mercedes down the horse and continued to tie the horse at the side of the house. Mercedes knocked on the door and both waited for the matchmaker to answer.

"Come on in the door is open." Mercedes heard a small elderly voice call from the other side of the door.

Mercedes pushed the door open and gingerly made her way inside with Samuel right behind her.

"Good evening, I'm Mercedes and this is Samuel. I sent word to Anna that works in the royal farm with me that I would be calling tonight." Mercedes explained.  
"Yes, Anna did tell me and reminded me this morning that you will be coming by for matchmaking help. Not wanting to brag but I matched Anna and her husband and they've been happily married for almost 10 years with three adorable munchkins. Please sit and call me Martha." Mercedes smiled at Martha's statement as Sam pulled the chair out for her to sit before sitting down next to her.

It is actually Anna's marriage to her husband that made Mercedes to seek for the matchmaker. She wanted something very similar to what Anna has and she's excited that she is one step closer to it. Martha eyed Mercedes and Samuel 's interaction and her instincts never failed her before. She knew from the very moment they entered her house that the two were a match made in heaven. Martha was a bit unsure though why they were there to seek her help when the two of them already found each other. She decided to humor them any way and see what their true purpose was.

"I approve of the match." Martha smiled at the two.

Mercedes looked at Samuel in shock while Samuel tried his hardest not to grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh I'm sorry, Samuel is my best friend." Mercedes turned to Martha still with the confused expression.  
"So you two are not here to see if you're both compatible?" The matchmaker asked mirroring Mercedes' confusion.  
"Oh dear God no. You see Samuel here is a knight and I am but a commoner. A match like that will not be permitted in court and I can only dream." Mercedes giggled at the confusion as she explained her relationship with Samuel.  
"That is a shame. I couldn't have matched a better pair. I have a strong feeling he is your soul mate deary and vice versa." The matchmaker explained.

Mercedes looked at Samuel and smiled. Finally what she's been feeling for him made sense. Samuel took hold of Mercedes' hand and squeezed it to let her know he too finally understood. Martha shook her head in pity, the pair was definitely a perfect match but their social status made it impossible to happen.

"Are you sure you have no noble blood deary? You do seem like a well educated lady, It's a shame to let this match pass." The matchmaker inquired while Samuel tried to restrain a smirk.

Samuel knows how Mercedes hated being mistaken as a lady because of her manners and education, so being called out of it by the matchmaker was quite amusing to him. He too hoped that Mercedes has noble blood which would make things easier for him.

"I'm pretty sure I am not meant to be a lady in court and besides my father has no title so I am by no means a noble." Mercedes tried not to show annoyance knowing that Samuel is having a grand time listening to the matchmaker's assumptions.  
"That is a real shame, but what else can I do but find you a suitable husband." Martha changed subject and Sam cringed as soon as he heard the word husband.  
"I have a sufficient amount for a dowry. My father left me a small shack in the woods and I work as farm help at the royal farm. I am a very capable cook, Samuel here can attest to that. I'm good with housework and farm work; I've been working on a farm from a very young age. I can mend and make clothes as well. I use to make clothes for my siblings when they were younger. I was hoping you could find me a kind husband, I know a farmer with his own land is maybe asking for too much but if that is possible I would very much like to marry a farmer." Mercedes explained to the matchmaker.

Martha smiled at Mercedes' eagerness. Martha lifted Mercedes' chin with her wrinkly hand and turned Mercedes' face side to side examining her profile.

"And you have such a pretty face. I'm sure everyone would be lining up to marry such a pretty girl. I won't be surprised if I match you with a skilled man like the tailor. The tailor recently came to me asking for a bride. He is a handsome lad and hardworking." Mercedes' eyes widened at the prospects Martha was telling her.  
"You honestly think I would make a suitable match for them?" Mercedes asked surprised.  
"I told you Mercy you'd make a good match for anyone not just a farmer." Samuel interjected clearly bemused at Mercedes' obvious glee.  
"Deary, your friend is right. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their wife. If the law does not prohibit people marrying outside their class then I would have matched you with the prince himself." Martha winked at Samuel.

Samuel sat frozen wondering of the matchmaker recognized him. Martha knew Mercedes has no idea who her best friend really is and by the looks of the pale Samuel across from her, it is safe to assume that he's scared for Mercedes to find out.

"If only there's a way for the King to change the laws about marriage, then everyone can marry for love." Martha paused and smiled to herself.  
"Well that's just me wishful thinking, I say we just make the best of things. You come back and see me in a week. I will have a list of possible matches for you. How it works is that I try to match the couples and if both agree that they want to meet them in person then I make the arrangements. If both decide on marriage then that's where my services end. If not then I try to find another match, it continues until you're finally married." Martha continued to explain the process to Mercedes.  
"Thank you!" Mercedes beamed as she handed a silver coin to the matchmaker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those waiting for my updates, I finally got my ****_groove _****back so expect my stories to be updated soon. Thanks to you all for sticking with my madness!**

Sam was quiet on the ride home as Mercedes kept imagining what her life would be like with a husband. Sam didn't know whether he should be angry or relieved that Mercedes doesn't seem to notice his annoyance at the subject. Mercedes was only stopped from her chattering when their horse suddenly halted in front of her small cottage. Sam leapt down and soon reached for Mercedes to help her down the stallion.

"I started on a rabbit stew this morning. It should be done by now are you staying for supper?" Mercedes turned to Sam as he was about to mount back up the horse.

Sam internally jumped for joy thinking that Mercedes hasn't totally forgotten him after all.

"You know I can't say no to your cooking!" Sam smiled as he led his horse to the side of the house.  
"We both know there are only two things you never say no to. One is free food and two the chance to annoy me." Mercedes chuckled as she entered her humble home.

Sam shook his head knowing that Mercedes was absolutely right, but what she failed to understand is that he can never say no to free food only if it's from her. Sam tied the horse to the side of the cottage and gave his horse some hay and water. He soon walked in the cottage to follow Mercedes. The first thing that hit him was the delicious aroma of the stew cooking by the fireplace. Sam felt himself already salivating for the meal but was knocked out by the cold draft that made him shiver. Sam looked in the small cottage not finding the source until he looked up to the ceiling.

"You do know you have a big hole on your roof?" Sam asked pointing to the obvious gap on the cottage's thatch roof.  
"I'm still saving some money to get it fixed. Don't worry it'll be covered up hopefully in a fortnight." Mercedes answered coolly.  
"Uhmmm… how about freezing to death in a fortnight?" Sam retorted.  
"Don't be so dramatic. I cover it up with hay before I go to bed; it just gets blown away when the wind picks up. Besides it's almost Summer so the nights aren't as bad. I just needed to wrap myself in extra blankets." Mercedes replied as she scooped the stew in the bowls she's holding.  
"Why not borrow some money from your dowry?" Sam suggested rather annoyed as he sat down in Mercedes' small wooden table.

Mercedes placed the bowl in front of Sam narrowing her eyes at her friend as if trying to understand if he's really serious.

"What? You have money, why not use it? Your health and safety for sure is more important than getting a husband." Sam said before scooping a spoonful of stew in to his mouth.

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief as she broke the bread and handed the larger piece to Sam.

"Don't give me the silent treatment. I'm sure that hole has been there for more than a week because that's the last time I've visited you and why didn't you tell me?" Sam was getting upset that Mercedes didn't ask him for help.  
"Just stop it right there! One I didn't ask you for help because I know that you had important knight duties you needed to attend to. Two it hasn't been a week and I've already asked the palace for extra chores so that I can have a little extra for some home improvements. And three; I will not touch my dowry because finding a husband would solve all my problems." Mercedes iterated.  
"Is that all you think about? Finding a man and marrying him?" Sam pouted as he found it hard to hide his emotion.

Mercedes saw the 11 year old selfish, arrogant Sam she met 7 years ago and laughed heartily. Sam didn't find it amusing as he stopped eating and crossed his arms.

"Poor Samuel. I'm sorry but you won't get your way acting like a spoilt 11 year old. But since you are so adamant about it, why don't you fix my roof when you have the time. I'll make those sweet breads you like as payment?" Mercedes tried to lighten the mood.

Sam appeared to be unmoved by Mercedes' offer and refused to look at her. Mercedes knew what would get to Sam and just to stop his childishness, she played the guilt card.

"Fine! Then let me freeze to death or worse get attacked by wild animals at night. No one would miss a servant anyway; just promise me that when I die that you would plant daisies on my grave." Sam knew what Mercedes was aiming for and hated himself for not having a stronger will to not fall for it.  
"I'll fix it tomorrow, I don't have Knight training or duties tomorrow so by the time you get home your roof will be fixed." Mercedes squealed in delight which made Sam smile.

He loved it when he makes Mercedes happy and hearing her joy is music to his ears.

"I'll make the sweet bread tonight so you can eat it while you work." Mercedes reached across the table to give Sam a big hug before sitting back down and finishing her supper.

Sam left the small cottage in euphoria having already forgotten their time with the matchmaker. Sam entered the palace gates and was soon approached by his manservant.

"Sire, the king wishes to see you in the throne room immediately." Sam nodded not noticing the urgency in his manservant's voice.

Sam walked leisurely to the throne room and was rudely taken out of his reverie as the guards announced his presence to his majesties.

"Samuel." The queen excitedly approached her son.  
"Mother?" Sam asked slightly confused from his mother's reaction.  
"Ah Samuel. Good that you're back. Your mother and I have some important things to discuss with you." The king started which made Sam slightly skeptic.  
"Can this not wait 'til morning?" Sam asked.  
"Why wait when everyone's here already.' The king denied Sam's request.

Sam nodded to the king as compliance.

"My son, your mother and I have thought about the future of our kingdom and you being our sole heir are the kingdom's future." Sam didn't like the direction of where their conversation was going but kept silent, not wanting to offend his father the king.  
"I found your mother quite late in my life and although we're thankful for giving our kingdom an heir, we thought maybe if we found each other sooner then we might have more heirs." Sam definitely didn't like where their conversation was heading as the king smiled lovingly to his queen.  
"What exactly are you trying to imply father?" Sam interrupted his parents.

The king coughed as the couple hid their embarrassment at being called out by their son. They can't help how much they love each other and can only wish their son find what they have.

"Yes, well what your mother and I was trying to tell you is that starting next week we will be holding a ball in the palace once a week for the whole month. All maidens from all corners of our kingdom as well as neighboring kingdom will be invited. It will be a chance for you to meet all of them and choose your wife and future queen." The king smiled at his son.

Sam stood frozen on the spot unable to fathom what was actually being said to him. The queen's smile soon vanished as she watched her son look in horror as if the king has sentenced him to death.

"Samuel, please say something!" The queen asked concerned for her son.  
"You can't be seriously trying to marry me off to a stranger?" Sam finally found his voice and replied in a slightly loud tone.  
"Do not raise your voice on us, we are your parents as well as the king and queen." The king responded and was about to charge at their son only to be held back by the queen.  
"Please your majesty, I'm sure the prince meant nothing by it. He is clearly in shock having only heard it today." The queen reasoned with her husband.

The king's demeanor soon softened at his wife's words and turned back to their son.

"We are not trying to marry you off to a stranger. We just want you to have the chance to meet all the eligible maidens out there and hopefully you find somebody that makes your heart skip a beat. If you do find her then the decision when to marry is up to you." The king explained.  
"The decision is up to me?" Sam confirmed.  
"Yes of course. We wouldn't dare dream to force a loveless marriage on you. We are lucky to have found each other and we only want for you what we have." The king kissed the queen's hand which made the queen's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

Something inside Sam clicked and he needed to ask.

"Any maiden at the ball?" Sam confirmed.  
"Yes. Any maiden." The king replied with a hint of confusion.  
"I have some conditions. I will agree to this if and only if you agree with my conditions." Sam demanded.  
"Now see here, I don't know what ideas you have trying to demand when we have not forced you to do anything. But I suggest you change your tone if you wish for us to grant you any sort of request." The king reprimanded his son.  
"Father, I just want it in my own terms if I am to look for the one I would marry." Sam explained.  
"Just hear him out. We can decide afterwards if he has any irrational demands." The queen placed a hand on the king's hand as she gestured for her son to continue.

Sam winked at his mother before continuing with his demands.

Mercedes hurriedly walked to work. She was running a bit later than usual as she made sure she left food for Sam while he fixed her roof. Mercedes was surprised to see everyone outside gathering around a messenger from the palace instead of inside the dining area having breakfast. Mercedes quickly neared the crowd wanting to hear what was being announced.

"The palace will be taking a list for those who want to sign up and earn some extra wage. Once you have signed up for work, you will need to go to the palace tomorrow after your current work to help in the palace preparations. Also tomorrow the palace would choose servers for the banquet, only those that look presentable will be chosen. That is all!" The messenger ended the announcement.

The people started queuing up to sign up and Mercedes followed suit. She didn't hear the entire announcement but hearing the extra wage was good enough for her. While at the back of the queue, Mercedes couldn't help her curiosity and finally asked her friend.

"What are we signing up for again Mariane? I didn't hear the first bit." Mercedes asked the red haired girl in front of her.  
"The palace is holding a ball at the end of every week for the entire month. It's supposed to be for the King and Queen's 25th Anniversary. Everyone in court is invited as well as neighboring kingdoms." Mariane explained to Mercedes.  
"I'm sure it'll be an amazing event." Mercedes smiled finally knowing the reason behind the grand preparation.  
"Events! They say this will be the grandest anywhere ever." Mariane excitedly told Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled knowing how their monarch is the epitome of couples in love. They ruled with equality and both are fair and just to their people. It warmed Mercedes' heart that after 25 years they still love each other so much that they wanted to share it with everyone. Mercedes knew she has to be at that ball just so she can witness herself what everyone has been talking about.

Sam brought some of the palace workers to Mercedes' tiny cottage knowing she would be gone by now and quickly ordered them what needs to be done to the house. While the men started working, Sam went inside and examined other things that needed fixing. Sam stopped by the small wooden table and saw a small meal covered. He also noticed a note underneath an upside down cup. Sam lifted the note to read and immediately felt guilty.

"Everyone, I don't need your help after all. You may go back to the palace; I will finish the repairs myself." Sam announced.

Everyone stood dumbfounded as they stared blankly at their prince. Sam rubbed his temples knowing his servants wouldn't understand.

"I order you to go back to the palace. Leave. Now!" Sam commanded.

Everyone were brought out of their trance and quickly gathered their things to leave.

"But your highness, do you know how to fix a roof?" One brave servant finally asked what everyone was thinking.

Everyone gasped and stopped as they heard the question addressed to the prince. Sam knew nothing about repairs, it was somewhat taught during his knight training but never paid enough attention. He thought himself bright enough to figure it out when the need arises, but now that it has, he has no idea where or how to start. He didn't want his servants to know that he has no idea what he's doing but he also didn't want to do a poor job on it.

"Honestly I don't, but if you give me instructions I'm sure I'll figure it out." Sam responded humbly.  
"Your highness, if you don't mind we can stay and assist you." The brave servant offered.

Sam smiled at the offer and nodded in agreement. By midday all repairs were done and they've even stocked up Mercedes with firewood. Sam let the workers feast on his lunch as he ate the meager meal Mercedes prepared for him like it was the best feast he ever had. Sam read the note one more time and smiled wide.

I made lunch for you. I hope it helps to get you through after the hard labor. Thank you so much for helping. I'm sure I'll be sleeping comfortably tonight knowing you cared enough to want to fix a broken roof for a commoner.

As soon as lunch was finished, the servants made their way back to the palace while Sam made his way to the Palace farm.

Mercedes was lost in thought as she swept the stable floor. She was busy trying to think if she had any decent clothes to wear for tomorrow. She needed to be a server at the palace ball and the only way she can guarantee that was to be presentable enough to pass as a palace servant. Mercedes looked at her clothes and saw the material covered in dirt and grime, no one in the right mind would put her in the palace kitchen looking like she does now let alone a palace server. She quickly started sweeping again as she thought some more. Sam knew exactly where he would find Mercedes as he made his way to the stables. As soon as he entered the stables, there she was sweeping. Sam noticed the serious look on Mercedes' face and wondered what she could be thinking. Sam slowly walked towards Mercedes and got curious when she continued sweeping the same spot. Sam looked at how intent she looked from her thinking, but being the prankster that he was, decided that he should surprise Mercedes out of her thoughts. Sam quickly wrapped his arms around Mercedes' waist, ignoring the electricity that ran through his body with their usual contact and spun her around. Mercedes screamed in shock and started hitting whoever it was that got hold of her.

"Ouch!" Sam rubbed his head after he placed Mercedes down.  
"Samuel!" Mercedes said as she gasped for air from the initial shock.  
"Serves you right for scaring me!" Mercedes added when she finally got her breathing to normal.  
"Well I didn't think you would try to bludgeon me to death with a broom." Sam grimaced as he felt a sore spot.

Mercedes immediately felt bad as she watched Sam wince in pain.

"Have a seat, I'll be right back." Mercedes pulled Sam to a stool at the corner of the stable as she tore a piece of cloth from her skirt and ran out.

Mercedes made her way to the well and got some cool water to soak the cloth in. She then brought the cooled cloth and made her way back to Sam.

"Here, let me." Mercedes placed the cooled cloth on the sore spot on Sam's head.

Sam felt a slight relief as he felt the coolness on his head.

"I hope that you've learned your lesson never to surprise a girl with a broom." Mercedes stated trying to lighten the mood.  
"That I have!" Sam smiled.

Once Sam felt a little better, Mercedes picked up her broom and continued sweeping the stable floors.

"I've finished your roof and thanks for lunch!" Sam told Mercedes as he held the cloth on his head.  
"You're fast! If I had known sooner I would have hired you for all my home repairs." Mercedes giggled as she swept.  
"You know I don't work cheap, so this is an exception." Sam teased.  
"Oh I believe you. I used the dried meat and cheese I was saving for my birthday as your payment." Mercedes replied as she put down the broom and picked up the brush to start brushing the horses in the stable.  
"You didn't have to do that!" Sam immediately felt guilty.

Mercedes was already inside one of the stalls and even though she couldn't see Sam, the sullen tone he had, made her realize he felt guilty.

"Hush! It was a small price to pay and if things go well this month I think I can finally have some home improvements and a small feast for my birthday." Mercedes told Sam as she brushed the horse's mane.  
"What do you mean?" Sam felt his heart speed up as he thought of Mercedes getting married this month.  
"Haven't you heard? The palace is having masked balls at the end of every week for the entire month. I just signed up and hopefully if I get chosen as a palace server the extra wage would be enough to use for repairs." Mercedes explained and Sam finally let out the breath he was holding.

Sam frowned, thinking about the real purpose of the ball.

"Well, I may have to stay up all night to repair my dress, but I think it'll be all worth it. I just want to be able to finally see the royal family. I heard the king and queen are the most gracious monarchs in all the kingdoms. You know I want what they have. I want to find somebody that 25 years from now I'm still madly in love with. Don't you think people like that are the luckiest people alive?" Mercedes rambled as she went through stalls after stalls brushing each stallion.

Sam knew that despite the questions posed by Mercedes that he didn't need to reply to any of them as Mercedes usually answers her own questions as she rambled. Sam loved listening to Mercedes talk; her voice is so melodic that it calms him down just hearing her.

"Don't you have anything else to do today? You know like protect the citizens or rescue damsels?" Mercedes finally asked as she finished brushing the last stallion in the stables.  
"I've already helped a damsel today and now I'm talking to her." Sam teased.  
"Very funny. Don't your family wonder where you go when you're not on patrol?" Mercedes curiously asked.  
"They don't question my whereabouts in the daytime as long as I'm home for supper. My parents are strict when it comes to family meals, but I get free pass when I'm on duty. They know the kingdom's safety comes first." Sam answered honestly.  
"Your parents must be real patriots for wanting their only son to serve the kingdom; I would be the same if I have a son. I know my son would never be a knight, but I guess I want for him to love the kingdom and the people in it enough to want to serve and protect them. I'd worry for him all the time, but knowing he wants what's best for other people I'd truly support him." Sam smiled thinking that Mercedes said exactly what he felt.

He knew that it was required for the prince to become a knight, but his dedication to what he does is not expected of him. He loved their people as much as his parents does and he would move mountains to protect them from harm.

"My parents feel exactly as you do. They worry a lot, but they know I only want what's best for our kingdom." Sam replied and Mercedes gave him a warm smile.  
"That you do! I told you anything is possible as long as you put your heart in everything you do. See I wasn't wrong about you having a heart." Mercedes teased as she wiped her hands on her dress after putting away the brush.

Sam helped Mercedes finish up her chores and was rewarded with another piece of sweet bread that Mercedes brought along with her to eat in the afternoon. The two sat comfortably under a shade talking about anything and everything that crosses their minds. Once they were done eating; Mercedes and Sam made their way back to the manor. Sam; to get his horse and leave and Mercedes; to ask if there are more chores for her to do. As soon as they arrived at the manor Sam and Mercedes bid each other farewell. Sam soon mounted his steed and sped away from the royal farm. Mercedes made her way to the back of the mansion to look for the farm's steward only to be stopped by Kurt.

"Good afternoon Kurt!" Mercedes smiled as she paused to greet the young master.  
"Mercedes! Just the person I wanted to see." Kurt beamed as he rushed to Mercedes' side.  
"Do you need me to do anything for you?" Mercedes asked.  
"Oh nothing of that sort, I just wanted to catch up with you. I haven't seen you all day!" Kurt started chatting as he led Mercedes to the front of the manor.  
"Nothing much to catch up with really, except for the fact I enlisted myself to help out at the masked ball the palace will be holding. I really hope I get to see the majesties up close." Mercedes narrated to Kurt.  
"Really? That's wonderful, I hope to see you there as well. About the ball, I'm sure Samuel will be there as well." Kurt nudged Mercedes as if to imply something.  
"I'm sure he will be, after all everyone in court is invited." Mercedes responded quite confused with Kurt's actions.  
"I'm just saying, Samuel will be there probably dancing will courtiers and nobles from all over. I wouldn't want you to feel left out... not being able to dance with your best friend is what I meant." Kurt quickly recovered with a smirk on his face as he saw Mercedes' expression change.  
"Well you're the only one who knows that I consider him my best friend and you also know that nobles and commoners aren't suppose to socialize. Besides I'll be too busy working and I'm not sure if I'll be serving at the banquet to feel left out." Mercedes sadly smiled for Kurt.  
"I'm sure you'll be at the banquet, you're a shoe in for the palace!" Kurt winked at Mercedes.  
"Thanks Kurt, I really hope so." Mercedes half smiled at Kurt.  
"Don't fret so much about it Mercy. If it's any consolation I know Samuel would only want to dance with you." Mercedes lit up as she heard Kurt but quickly reprimanded herself for thinking of such things.  
"What one wants and what people deem appropriate are two completely separate and at the same time related matter. I know where I'm suppose to be and what is expected of me, I just wish Samuel knows his place as well. He won't lose anything but I on the other hand will lose everything." Mercedes patted Kurt's arm before leaving to go back to the back of the manor.  
"Things can change Mercedes, just don't doubt yourself." Kurt said half shouting to make sure the retreating Mercedes could hear.

Mercedes heard what Kurt said and chose to ignore the nagging feeling she finally let surface. She's in love with her best friend Samuel and as much as she tries to deny it, she also wishes things were different and that they weren't who they are. Mercedes felt her cheeks wet, not realizing that tears have started to fall. She quickly wiped the remnants from her face before entering the back door to the kitchen.


End file.
